


A Little More Interesting

by robinasnyder



Series: He Needs Your Consent to Lie [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedikiah is a smart man. He knows that keeping Morgan in an apartment away from Ultra's prying eyes will one day get them both killed. He knows there's little her can do to prolong that inevitability, and nothing he can do to stop it. It surprises him, then, when Morgan tells him that she has a way to keep them both safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Interesting

Morgan presses kisses along the underside of his chin. He’s a complete fool if he tells himself he only wants her body. No body is worth the risks he’s taking. The life she has under the skin is worth more than he can explain. Even he knows this will all come crashing down around his ears. 

“You shouldn’t think so loud, Jed,” Morgan whispers and giggles. She nips his ear lightly. 

“You normally pretend for me,” he said. His finger ran around her belly button. 

“Yes, but you worry louder than you should,” she said. “You can protect everything you have and me and you.” 

“Your words are encouraging,” he said. He couldn’t tell if he was just trying to let her down gently or berate her for trying to get his hopes up. They’d live longer if he thought he was going to lose everything at any moment. 

“No, but I can help,” she said. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him. She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and over her shoulder before she slung her other arm over his torso and leaned on him, focusing on his face. 

Jed tried not to sneer. “Not that I like to destroy your dreams with reality, but how exactly are you going to do that.” 

“I can,” she said with a pout. 

“How?” he asked again patiently. 

“I can give you some of what I can do. I can protect you. But only if you say you’ll let me do it.” She still had her sarcastic little smile on and the powerful, but teasing tone she liked to use with him. But it seemed different and it made him wary, except that she pushed against him and just being reminded of how much he wanted her made him willing to listen. 

“How?” he asked once more. 

“Jed, all I’m asking you for is your consent to let me help you,” she said. “I can. I can do everything I say.” 

“You make it sound so simple.” 

“If I could do everything I said, would you say yes?” she asked him. 

He thought about it for a moment. “Yes.” 

“Then just say yes,” she told him. 

“Yes,” he said. 

He felt hot and cold all at the same time. He wasn’t pressed against a beautiful woman he was alone in a hotel room, naked and shivering and everything in his skin felt like something far too big was trying to press outward all at once. But then that feeling settled and something like a cat purred against his chest. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“You consented.” 

He turned, heard his voice. A man sat next to him. Not just a man, but himself, though he was in jeans and a tee shirt and over shirt. He wore a wedding ring, which Jedikiah had definitely never had. He looked tired. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” the man said. 

“Who are you?” Jed asked. 

The man mad a considering face. “Your people call me any things, but I only have one name.” 

“Which is?” Jed pressed, pushing himself up. 

“Lucifer,” the man said. 

Jed cocked an eyebrow. “The devil.” 

“I don’t really like that title” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “I am not a demon. I am an angel.” 

“What do you need me for?” Jed asked. Looking at Lucifer was surreal. He had some, a few, of Jed’s nuances but most of his motions weren’t Jed’s at all. 

“According to my father’s will, angels and demons need a vessel in order to exist on your earth. Demon can take whomever they choose, and the body can die, meaning the soul has departed. But angels need consent and a soul.” 

“Why me?” Jed asked. He didn’t think he was that evil. 

Lucifer laughed. “No, it has to do with bloodlines. The man you see me as is named Nick. In the universe I last existed in he was one of the few vessels I could wear. Here there is only you.” 

“So you had to get me to agree… what about Morgan?” 

“A figment of your imagination. Interesting one too, since you say you hate the, what do you call them? Tomorrow People?” 

“You made her up,” Jed said, feeling his stomach bottom out. 

“No, she is me. How she looked… that was what your mind created because it could not deal with my true form.” 

“She’s you.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “And I didn’t lie. I can protect you. I can make you powerful.” 

“What, by granting me magic powers? I don’t think so,” Jed said, pushing off the bed to look for his pants. But suddenly he was dressed. 

“This is all in your mind,” Lucifer said. “Your body is adjusting to housing me. I’m being careful this time.” 

“You weren’t careful before?” 

“Nick wasn’t so important…. But that is a story for another day. No, I will not grant you magic powers, though you will not die or age. I need to keep you safe because I need to heal.” 

“Heal from what?” Jed asked. 

“You have heard of my fall?” Lucifer asked. 

“Of course.” 

“I had another more recently, back into the pit my father cast me into. It took a lot out of me to escape, and even more to claw myself to another universe.” 

“Another universe?” Jed asked. 

“This world is… interesting, full of Nephilim blood, but no other angels. This is safer for now.” 

“What?” Jed asked, feeling totally lost. 

“The Tomorrow People. Didn’t you wonder where their powers came from?” Lucifer asked. He had a mocking smiled on. 

“Genetic mutation, next stage of evolution,” Jed said. 

“Almost,” Lucifer said. “That is part of it at least, but a soul can’t just do those things on its own. The Tomorrow People have drops of angel blood in them that have mutated in such a way that they can manifest in a few of our abilities, namely mind reading, flight and object movement. Your nephew can even hold time. All of these are angel abilities.” 

“Can angels not kill?” Jed asked. 

“Ah, now that is a very interesting mutation,” Lucifer said. “Nephilim threatened to kill too many humans so father got angry and had my brothers kill them. So some of the fled here, a place with no angels, where they couldn’t use their powers and they bred, and bred until they suddenly could again, a million years later. Your Tomorrow People are Nephilim Kin, who have the ability to use their souls the way angels use their grace. It’s fascinating.” 

Jed had lowered himself onto the bed. It was a lot to take in, but from the press of all Lucifer knew, Jed suddenly knew how Grace worked at least in broad strokes as well as the raw power of the soul. It made sense.

“Have I overwhelmed you?” Lucifer sounded sympathetic.

“You can do everything you say?” Jed asked. 

“Yes.” Lucifer said. He was smiling a little. Jed stood and started to pace. Lucifer watched him until Jed came and walked up to him. 

“Am I to play back seat driver for this little venture?” 

“No, quite the opposite, I’m afraid. I need to rest. Your soul will help me heal. I will protect you when you need it and provide you knowledge… and companionship.” 

“You seem to think I need a friend.” 

“Not just a friend.” Lucifer cupped Jed’s face. Jed knew they weren’t touching skin to skin, it was soul to grace, and it shot through him in a way touching Morgan… Lucifer before they were in the same body… the way before just hadn’t. 

“You offer a lot.” 

“I offer little while I figure out what I will do with my freedom. I do not believe I will return to the other universe. I am not wanted and my plans are in shambles.” 

“Better to be a king of hell?” Jed asked with a smirk. He felt intensely pleased with himself when Lucifer smirked. 

“Will you keep me, Jedikiah?” Lucifer asked. 

Jedikiah swallowed and nodded. They were the same; the tone was the same, powerful and teasing. 

“I can take the other form in your mind, if you would prefer,” Lucifer offered. 

“Not… not right now.” He wished he could be strong and say he didn’t need to see her again. The soul, well not soul, were the same. But he’d liked the form very much. 

“Alright. You can wake up now, Jedikiah, and go back to work. I will keep you safe.” Lucifer said and then kissed his brow. 

Jed blinked and woke in the hotel room, sticky and alone. He got up and showered and dressed. The buttons on his clothes were fixed as they had been. As he dressed her felt something like a squeeze in the back of his mind, not unpleasant, but not normal. He knew it wasn’t just a dream that none of it was a dream. 

Well, life had just become much more interesting.


End file.
